Follow the Trail
by JuliaRoseQueen
Summary: Elena and Julia. Two twin girls, with completely different personalities. During school, Elena meets Stefan and feels a connection towards him. Julia meets Damon while she's picking up Elena from Stefan's house one night. After spending time together, he can't figure out why she is so unique. Do Elena and Julia share a supernatural ability? Or is it just one of them?


The day before school began, I was feeling apprehensive. Apprehensive because I knew how they would react. ' _I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'_ they would say to me and Jeremy and Elena, their voices filled with pity and sorrow. We didn't want it though. Didn't want it, didn't need it.

Bonnie and Caroline have called about 20 times, but I didn't answer. I knew they were worried about me, I didn't care. They were worried about Elena too. I knew they probably called her about 50 times more than me, I didn't have a problem with that though. I had different friends, even if Elena and I had grown up together. Elena was taking it just as hard as me, if not worse. She stopped everything, and even dumped Matt. She claimed he deserved someone better than her. She was probably right though. He did deserve someone that would love him unconditionally, and have a conversation with him, and visit him. Something Elena hadn't done in months.

For the past three months, we've been holed up in our room that we shared. We barely talked. Not because we didn't want to, but because we couldn't find the words to say anything. I stood up and put on my sneakers, turning towards Elena. Before I could say anything, she nodded wordlessly and stood, putting her sneakers on also. We treked downstairs and out the door. Aunt Jenna would figure out where we went eventually.

The walk seemed to get longer every time we made it. I counted the cracks in the sidewalk. 50 cracks till we get there. We couldn't even say what, it was just to depressing. 10 cracks left now, I thought to myself. I saw the familiar car of Caroline drive by. I nudged Elena, and motioned to it. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hurry up, before she realizes it's us. I don't want to deal with her right now"

I nodded in agreement and in less than 3 minutes we were at the dreaded place. We walked past the other tombstones, careful not to step on the small and broken ones. Mom and Dad's was in the back. We wanted a place secluded from the others. We didn't want to be the center of attention. Elena sat on oneside, and I sat on the other. We sat in silence, like it was some kind of sacred ritual. It wasn't though. It was just us, visiting our dead parents.

I hummed the song, Breakeven, softly. It seemed like it was the only song able to get me through these past few months. The song has literally been on repeat for 3 months, nonstop. I could never get sick of it. That's a promise.

Just as the sun began to go down, fog began rolling in like crazy. "Elena" I whispered, nudging her shoulder and standing up, "We should go..."

She turned to look at me in confusion before seeing the fog. She stood up, "Come on. Quickly" I nodded, and we began a light jog towards the exit of the cemetary. As we neared the exit, we slowed and began walking. I cast a look over my shoulder, a startled shriek leaving my mouth as I saw what seemed like fifty crows or ravens. Now, fifty was a bit of an exaggeration, it was more like fifteen. Still though, it was a lot, to me at least.

"Elena, we are literally about to be attacked by like 100 birds if we don't haul ass home. Okay? So can we, ya know, haul ass home?" I asked, with my eyebrows raised while motioning to the flock of birds behind us.

"Most definitley" She nodded, and then we both took off, running this time around. We raced down the street, petrified we would get attacked by them. To be honest, I do have a serious fear of birds. They literally scare the heck out of me, and I was not willing to be attacked by one or fifteen or whatever the number be. In a record time, we skidded to a halt outside of our home. We bounded up the steps and into the house, leaning against the door as we panted, trying to breathe reguarly again.

Aunt Jenna ran over and looked at us, her eyes filled with confusion and question. "Ran home..." I panted.

"We were about..." Elena breathed and I finished off with, "To be attacked by birds." I leaned against the door, and shut my eyes for a minute before opening them again. I stood up straight and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

Aunt Jenna shrugged, "Probably delivery." I nodded before saying, "Well then I'm going to go take a shower. I may or may not join you for food"

I stood up again and walked upstairs and to my bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and showered quickly. After changing, and braiding my hair, I laid in bed, scrolling through Twitter. After an hour of that, I fell asleep. My cat, Chip, curled up into my side.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! This is the prologue, so I hope you enjoyed it. It's basically my spin off of the Vampire Diaries, but I am going to add my own twists! Hope you continue to read on this adventure!**_


End file.
